


Way Up High

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flashbacks, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor buys Loki a gift as they crisan it together Loki remembers how their union came to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up High

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to try something here, won't tell you guys what it is, but you'll see. I wanted to say I love writing Thorki up in Asgard but also love writing them in different settings it keeps things interesting. So here we are with more Thorki vampires. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor had Loki's eyes blind folded; he wanted this to be a surprise. He had this planned for a long time.

Loki was excited and had already begun to fidget a little when Thor told him he could take off the blind fold. "So where is this big surprise?" Loki asked. "Look up" Thor said.

Loki did so and noticed a large black chandelier hanging above their dining table. It was circular with large spaces surrounded by candles that were placed strategically far from each other.

"You bought this?" Loki asked. "I did, what do you think of it?" Thor asked, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist.

"It's beautiful, what's the occasion?" Loki asked leaning into Thor's embrace. "I wanted to surprise you and also there was something I've been wanting to try" Thor whispered seductively in Loki's ear.

Loki's eyes lit up; did Thor think what he thought he was thinking? Did he…. No? Could it be? "Darling do you want to, make love up there on the chandelier?" Loki asked.

"I do, besides we have to crisan it somehow right?" Thor said nuzzling against Loki's neck. "Could it even hold us?" Loki asked.

"Of course, it was built with vampire magic" Thor said. "You really did plan this through huh?" Loki asked impressed.

 "Yes" was the reply as Thor kissed Loki passionately and they found themselves on the chandelier.

 

 Loki had no idea how they managed to keep comfortable but they did, Thor waved his hand and their clothes literally fell to the ground Loki pulled him close with a hungry kiss.

Thor moaned into the kiss letting his hands roam all over Loki till he begun to touch him between his legs. "Oh Thor" Loki gasped.

"I love you" Thor breathed on his skin as he felt his fingers prepare him. As this was happening Loki closed his eyes in pleasure and his mind drifted back to how they met.

(Flash back 16th century London the year 1512)

Loki came from a very respectable lineage of Vampires; they had been around for decades. He remembered so vividly the night he met Thor, he was taken to a dinner party.

The funny thing was, he didn't want to attend it. He hated these types of events so boring, so long, such a huge waste of time. The ballroom however was stunning decorated to look out of a fairy tale.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Thor, oh who was this beautiful ethereal creature with his golden locks that shimmered in the candle light.

Loki felt his undead heart almost skip a beat. He had to know this creature this angel, he had to be one for he had never seen eyes so blue or hair so golden and pure. There was a woman talking to him, and he looked like he could use an escape so Loki was more than happy to oblige.

He walked up to him with a wide grin and said, "Oh there you are John I've been looking everywhere for you" Loki said.

"John?" Thor asked clearly this man has mistaken him for someone else. "You looked like you could use some help now play along" Loki whispered in Thor's ear.

"Oh sorry there old friend, you'll excuse me my lady" Thor said much to the confusion of the woman he was talking to that let him go.

"Thank you" Thor said as they found a secluded corner. "It was my pleasure" Loki said now even more enchanted by Thor.

His eyes were so blue, Loki had never seen such enchanting blue eyes. "I should thank you properly as you are my savior, that lady just could not stop what is your name? I am Thor Odinson"  Thor said extending his hand.

"No need to thank me, I am Loki Laufeyson" Loki replied shaking Thor's hand. After that night they became close friends, as their relationship grew so did progress, at first they wrote letters and centuries later Loki would be Thor's first phone call and phone bill.

They secretly married at the beginning of the 17th century and that was when Loki turned Thor after much deliberation on Thor's part. Loki had only told Thor the truth about who he really was 3 years after they were already lovers.

Loki thought for sure that he would lose him that this will end them, he never felt happier to be proven wrong. He gave Thor the blood rose in the form of a ring that he wore on a necklace around his neck, so everyone would see who he belonged to.

(End Flash back present day)

"Where are you my darling?" Thor breathed on Loki's ear snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry, I thought back to the day……oh Thor" Loki moaned as Thor finished preparing him and was now slipping slowly between his legs.

 "To that wonderful day we became one?" Thor gasped as he began to move. "'Yes, oh Thor I…it was the most wonderful day I could've hoped for" Loki breathed as he and Thor moved together in unison.

Loki had to admit he was grateful that it didn't move, he was glad for it  as making love on a swinging chandelier well…let's just say on the list of bad ideas it would be way up there.

"Let me hear you" Thor moaned in Loki's ear as he stroked him. "Thor, oh darling" Loki moaned as they both began to quicken their pace. When they reached their climax they somehow found themselves in bed.

 "Oh wow…that was….we are doing that again" Loki said as Thor chuckled. "Of course my love" Thor said smiling.

"I'll never look at that chandelier the same way again" Loki said cuddling next to Thor who wrapped his arm around him. "Same here my love" Thor said planting a small kiss on Loki's forehead.

"Thor…I don't tell you this enough, I love you, I love you so much" Loki whispered as he drifted off to sleep. "You do tell me, in every way I always know you love me, I love you too my Loki" Thor whispered as they slept. Loki smiled to himself content, he couldn't wait till they did that again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
